Hera Granger: Wrong Gender, Wrong Generation
by oXXb00kw0rmXXo
Summary: After an argument with Ginny, Harry wishes he could understand girls a little bit better. Hermione wishes that Harry could get to know his parents after some harsh words exchanged. What will happen when they both wake up in the Marauder's 5th year? HAUTIS
1. Introduction

**AN: Here is a new story since I have finished Into the World (it's Twilight, though, not sure if anybody here has read it!). This is just the intro, but I will be posting the next chapter tomorrow- or maybe a few hours if I get impatient. I have the first couple chapters written and ready to post, but I WILL be spacing them out, especially because I have writers block. No schedule exactly, but if I establish one I will let you know! So, introducing... Hera Granger: Wrong Gender, Wrong Generation!**

**This includes, but is not limited to: time travel, girl!Harry, first year!Harry and Hermione, H/R, H/G, sorry, no L/J, it's only 5th year, and no slash. I have nothing against it, but I prefer canon pairings. Unless it's Neville/Hannah and Luna/Rolf. Luna and Neville were made for each other.**

**Oh and this is totally dedicated to my betas, She Who Shall Go Nameless and DramaticStarlet (although DramaticStarlet is not currently betaing, she did help with the first few chapters, so iI've gotta give credit!)**

**Disclaimer: Do not own I am just playing with JKR's world.**

* * *

Harry POV

"I don't get it Hermione! What is _wrong_ with her?" I yelled, pacing the Room of Requirement. Hermione was sitting at a desk in the corner, quietly studying for the NEWTS as I vented on her.

"Harry, would you at least tell me what happened?" she said, marking something on her paper. I sighed and explained the fight. I had refused to go out with Ginny. I loved her so much—that's why. She wouldn't take my excuse.

"_Harry_," she had said, with tears streaming down her face. "_If you don't like me that way, don't lie and say that it's 'safer!' I'm not five, I can take the truth!_"

"Well, I actually don't understand why you said that either," Hermione put down her quill and turned to me. "Harry, if you really like her, a date won't hurt!"

"But I don't just like her! I love her! That's the problem! She'll get hurt! Or killed! Like my parents!" I argued, trying to make my best friend see. Smart, yes, definitely. Skilled in the love department—not much. It was obvious that her and Ron should go out, but they just wouldn't accept it. Well, if she wasn't going to start her own love life, she'd have to help me with mine!

"If you're worried about that… she'll be fine. Ginny's a smart girl, she's good at things like that! She's not going down that easily," Hermione tried to reassure me.

"So were my parents!" The room went silent at that. Hermione pursed her lips, contemplating whether to continue on or admit she lost. I went back to pacing as she went back to her homework.

A few hundred paces later, I collapsed on the ground, thankfully landing on a mattress. I fell asleep in seconds, but not before thinking, _"I just don't get girls. I don't get them at all… wonder if Hermione can write a book about their minds…" _

* * *

**Hermione POV**

"So were my parents!" I stopped arguing. When Harry got into his parents, there was not much else to be said. He was right, of course, but it didn't mean that he shouldn't give Ginny a try. You could see he loved her—the way he stared after her. I suppose it's a lot like the way I look at Ron. I try not to let it get in the way of my studies and my friendships, but it was getting difficult…

Harry fell asleep on a mattress, and not long after I felt myself beginning to drift off as well. For some reason Harry seemed smaller… less intimidating.

Harry was concerned for Ginny's life. I understood that. But Ginny was able to take care of herself! It was a stupid sexist thing that all boys have in them—they look at woman as inferior, as things that need to be protected, whether they try to think this way or not. I know Harry didn't intend to be like that, but he was.

_If only I could meet his parents… maybe he wouldn't be so concerned about her if he had the chance to meet them too,_ I thought sullenly, closing my book. It seemed heavier, larger than before. I fell asleep quickly, with not another thought entering my head.

* * *

**AN: I hope you enjoyed it so far, I had a lot of fun writing it! Please give constructive critism and feedback (I like that, especially in the form of reviews!) and the next chapter (where it really begins!) will be up soon. Oh, and yes, my characters may be a little OOC... sorry... but I did love the vision of Harry pacing a lot, which, as a warning, he will be doing!**


	2. Pacing

AN: More notes at the bottom. Once again, dedicated to She Who Shall Go Nameless and DramaticStarlet

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, Harry Potter does magic, Ron counts to 2

JK Rowling is rich, I do not own, I just ripped it apart, and now it's resewn!

**

* * *

**

Hermione POV

The sun shone brightly in my face, causing me to wake with a start. I rubbed my eyes and looked around the mysterious room. It wasn't my dormitory… and it wasn't the common room either! I sat up, throwing my books to the floor. Then I remembered where I was. The Room of Requirement!

"I must have fallen asleep last night while I was studying," I muttered to myself. My voice sounded strangely childish, younger and higher. I pushed the thought aside. I glanced to the mattress on which Harry had slept- but he wasn't there. Oh, no, the great Boy-Who-Lived couldn't even get a full night of sleep! He was pacing _again_.

Just one problem. It wasn't the Boy_-_Who-Lived. It wasn't even a boy! A small, petite girl, looking to be in about first year was pacing up and down the room wearing Harry's clothes!

"Oh, Hermione, you're up! Well, whatever prank you tried to play last night turned out like _this!_ Change me back! NOW!" she roared. It sounded a lot like one of Harry's rants… except it was in a high, young, girly voice. The girl had messy black hair that reached almost her waist, a mark on her forehead that only looked like a blur, she was pacing so fast. And the eyes were green. Bright green. The glasses were crooked and too big for this small girl's frame and they were practically falling off her nose. I had to say, despite the whole gender thing, it looked an _awful_ lot like Harry.

"Is… is that you Harry?" I asked hesitantly.

"No duh! You're the one who did this! You should know! You're the only one smart enough! Now change me back!" she demanded. Yep, definitely Harry. He (or was it she?) stopped pacing and glared at me. His mouth dropped open.

"What? What is it? What happened?" I frantically began to look myself over, finding not much difference. Hair, check, nails, check, clothes… check, definitely, buck teeth, check—wait, _buck teeth?_

"You're a first year! And… I'm a first year AND a girl!" He was in a panic now, pacing full time.

"I didn't do this, I swear!" I defended my innocence, searching my piles and piles for my wand.

"I believe you," he said wearily, running his hand through his hair. "I am _not_ leaving this room like this. Ron will never let me hear the end of this!"

"Well, let me get my wand, and I'll go find Dumbledore, okay?" He nodded, sinking down onto the mattress. I guess his legs finally got tired. As I searched through my pile of books, he was muttering incoherent things, though every once in a while a phrase got out.

"If Malfoy saw…" I shuddered. The teasing Harry would get if the Slytherins found out about this was endless. I spotted my wand lying next to all my Hogwarts: A History books and grabbed it. The pile of books was smaller than before… in fact, it seemed to have several less books.

"Harry!" I accused. "Did you take my Hogwarts; A History 1996 Edition?"

"No," he said, breaking the flow of mutterings. "Why would I?"

"I don't know, but it's gone. All of my new ones are gone! I only have up to… 1975"

"That's weird. But, and well, I don't know how this is possible, but didn't you have more books last night?" he asked me, looking up from his hands.

"Yeah, I did," I stated in bewilderment, ignoring the comment about my books. I investigated more and found that not one of them was published before 1975

"Harry…" I asked, breathless, a realization hitting me. "If, hypothetically speaking, of course, we went back in time, would I be right to say that all the books that hadn't be published yet would disappear?" The look on his face was shock.

"Yes, and, hypothetically speaking, that would tell me _we_ are in my parent's fifth year." He jumped up and started for the door.

"No! Harry, you can't just walk out there! I don't even know if it's right! Maybe it's Malfoy playing a cruel joke on us!" I grabbed his arm and held him back.

"Malfoy?" he snorted. "How would he know about here?"

"Does DA ring a bell? Besides, he could be right outside waiting for you to come out and taunt you and _you_ were the one just talking about him doing this!" He stopped. "And if we really have time traveled, we need a story."

"Dumbledore can give us one! And he can change me back into a boy!"

"I don't know, I don't think we should go to Dumbledore," I bit my lip, thinking. "We aren't five, we can take care of ourselves."

"We look like we're 11!" Harry retorted cheekily, but seemed to take my words into consideration. "Okay, we're twins. Enough?"

"No, not at all. We are twins… Hermione and Hera Granger. I'm Muggleborn, that name won't be recognized. And, yes, you must have a girl name! And be lucky I didn't pick something like mine! I could you know! Don't look at me like that, just listen! Our parents… dead. Killed by a mysterious source. I'd say Voldemort, but he's not really out in the open yet. The first war hasn't even begun! Our parents were going to home-school us and wouldn't let us be put on the Hogwarts Registry List, but then they died so we came looking."

"I don't look like you. And what about my scar? Plus, wouldn't there be some kind of family that would take us in?"

"Simple, we'll change your hair and eye color. It's too recognizable, like your parents, so it'll have to be you. Brown is easy to do! And as for your scar, I have cover-up. Don't look at me like that, Harry James Potter, Lavender isn't the only one who wears makeup! As for the family, we'll steal from your life. Dead or don't want us, good enough for now, I think, right?" I gasped for air at the end of this.

I pulled out my wand and tapped his head sharply before he could pull away. His hair spread to a light brown and lied flat on his head- just a little frizzy, not bushy as mine was. I swished the stick in front of his eyes and watched them turned from a bright green to a murky, yet brilliant brown. I stuck my wand into my skirt pocket (which I noticed was a little large for me) and revealed a tube of concealer. I dabbed it on his forehead, hiding the mark he had since he was one.

"Hermione and I need clothes. Not school clothes, but not Muggle clothes either," Harry said to the room. A neat pile of skirts, shoes, tights, and blouses appeared at our feet. On top of one was a petite pair of glasses for Harry. I pulled his old ones off and stuck the new ones on his face.

"Oh, those look so good! You really should have gotten new ones a while ago." I grabbed my outfit and stalked off to the corner to change.

* * *

**HPOV**

"Hermione! How do you put these things on?" I called from my corner of the room. I had managed to get the dress on with no (okay, not much) difficulty, but the stockings were to much. I toppled over to the side, my legs tangled in fabric. Honestly, forget about destroying Horcruxes! If we wanted to kill Voldemort, all we needed to do was force him to wear stocking- he would suffocate or something!

Hermione walked over and pulled me up my the elbow. I winced, but dropped the lethal clothing.

"Forget them, you can be a tomboy. I don't think Ginny ever wore her stockings unless her mother forced her to," she told me and I gratefully tossed them in a trashbin. She stood, hands on her hips, inspecting my outfit.

"You look okay. Girly enough, I suppose. And you can't even see the scar!" I sighed with relief. For once I would not be known as the Boy-Who-Lived. Actually, I wouldn't even be known as a boy. I cringed at the thought, and returned to my feet, ready to face the worst. We started for the door, but I hesitated for a moment. In the tiniest voice I could muster, I whispered to Hermione.

"You first." She looked at me like I was insane, but shrugged and went on. She pried open the door and walked out into the sunny castle. Then she ducked back in, shock on her face.

"It's definitely time travel. And school hasn't even started! There's a banner that says, 'Welcome First Years of 1975!' Now, what do we do?"

1975, huh? I had a brilliant idea… and it involved a little doggy.

"I know that look Harry! What are you thinking about?"

"Oh, nothing. Think that a new prefect would be willing to help two little, lost, 11 year olds who have no family and no records in Hogwarts?" Hermione's smile began to grow and our eyes met excitedly.

"Remus!"

* * *

**AN: Okay, sorry, I couldn't wait... well at least you got some of the story! Some of the plot! Some more coming next week! Sorry, I have it prewritten, but I'm trying to space it out nicely. I absolutely love Remus, he's one of my favorites, and same with Sirius. You can expect to have a lot of them. I also have a lot of a story planned for dear Moony... he has a very sad life, I can't help but dig into it! Alright, so that's that, sorry if they're OOC, sorry for all the pacing (though I find it funny how it pops in when I'm trying not to let it) and... please review! I do like feedback!**


	3. Meetings with Malfoys

Well, here it is! A week! Decided that all you wondeful reviewers that reviewed (no duh) should get a treat! And those people who read this and didn't review- well, you can have a treat as well! Oh, and this note is kinda important in some parts. **Please take the time to read the AN!**

Just a note- I like Remus. I by all means have NOTHING against the werewolf. He is in fact one of my favorite characters. I just see him as having a pretty hard life before, in , and after Hogwarts, even with the Marauders. Here's my take on it, okay? Don't judge top harshly, I tried to be nice! And, FYI, all the Marauders are having these kind of doubts- Sirius with his family, Peter with his loyalty, and James with his... well, I'll get to that later! I also love Snape as of DH! But, some Snape bashing will be present. As little as possible though, I am sorry about that. Oh and I'm noy sure if Snape was a Prefect, if it's not canon, sorry, I'm trying to keep it as close as possible, but I thought it would be a nice touch! Oh and Malfoy's status and family... family, definitely not that I know of, status as far as school... possible!

Another note- The Marauders are in 5th year. Harry and Hermione are in 6th. They managed to get into the RoR while Malfoy wasn't. That won't play a huge part though. Notice they knew about Horcruxes!! Near the end of the year, obviously, but they woke up in the beginning of Marauder's year!

Thanks to my betas She Who Shall Go Nameless and DramaticStarlet (though I can't remember for the life of me if Dramatic Starlet actually beta-ed this one or not... Well, better be safe and thankful than guilty and sorry!)

* * *

**Remus POV**

"Please, first years, please go to Hagrid! He will bring you to the castle!" I yelled, standing on the platform, trying to control the frantic eleven year olds. A few were screaming about winged horses—odd, right? Then again, I can't really talk, being a werewolf.

I sighed in defeat and was about to step down and let Head Boy take over when I was pushed to the ground. My face pressed against gravel as I scurried to my feet, trying not to get trampled. I wiped the dirt off my cheek as my friends came running over.

"Remus!" James said, pulling along Sirius and Peter. "You okay? We lost you in the crowd and then you were on the platform!"

"And then you were on the ground!" Sirius finished.

"Was is Snivellus? We can take him, no problem! I can't believe he's actually a prefect! Actually, I can't believe _you're_ a prefect!" Peter gushed. I shook my head. I didn't know who it was. A Slytherin, no doubt, but which—I had no idea.

"Hey Lupin!" Snape sneered, walking by and purposely knocking into me. "What happened to your robes? Got into a fight with a cat or something?"

"No," I replied calmly, holding back my friends' wands. I was used to this, whether they knew it or not. They didn't see it happen most of the time—they were too protective, especially after they found out my secret. Nobody would dare pick on me in front of them. "It was a dog."

Snape sneered once more and stalked off. I heard his best friend, Lily Evans, scold him.

"For Heaven's sake, Severus, would it kill you to be nice to him? I know your theories and I don't want to hear them again! Either way, if your theories _are _right—which they're not—wouldn't that be even more of a reason to be kind?" Theories? What was this all about?

"Lily, you're not starting to… like them, are you?" Snape was shocked, and with reason as well. To hear Lily defend any of us was a surprise.

"Oh, you know that the only ones I really despise are Sirius and Potter! If they stopped showing off and being such pigheads I might understand why Remus and Peter even tolerate them…" She sighed and pulled Snape by the arm. "Come on, let's go get a carriage!"

I was tuning out my friends' threats to whoever pushed me to the ground—and Snape—when a small hand tugged on my sleeve.

"Excuse me?" a first year girl said. She had long brown hair and these wide, knowing chocolate brown eyes. They seemed way to mature for an eleven year old. I brushed aside her discomfort and odd eyes as nervousness for beginning Hogwarts. "Are you a prefect?"

"Yes, I am. I'm Remus, what do you need help with?" I turned from my friends as they snickered like five year olds. I heard something about being responsible, but when I shot them a look, they shut up.

"Look, we're going to find a carriage. We'll see you at the castle if you're too caught up in prefect things, okay?" James checked with me. I nodded, distracted with this girl.

"Hermione!" She yelled at the crowd. "I found one!" Another girl, with similar hair and eyes rushed to her side.

"Good, now you ask, Hera," she insisted, gesturing to me.

"No, you! I found him, you should ask!"

"Oh, quit being such a baby about it!"

I decided to stop the fight before it began.

"How about you both tell me?" They looked at each other and shrugged. Then they turned to me and began to explain.

"Our parents died a little while ago, and we were going to be home-schooled," the girl who had found me started.

"But then, after they died, we decided to look for Hogwarts. We thought we should get an education."

"All our family is gone and our parents died in a fire—no records or anything left!"

"They didn't even trust the goblins with our stuff!"

"So now we don't have anything and we were wondering if—"

"We could… see the headmaster and be enrolled?" I watched in amusement as they went back and forth. I cleared my throat and tried to imagine Dumbledore not admitting these two orphan girls.

"I don't see why not, but you'll have to wait until we get to the castle." A thought dawned on me. Actually, a few did. "How did you two get here? And how old are you? And who's older?" The one with bushier hair answered.

"Well, Hera and I started traveling a while ago, until we got here. Most of our family is Muggle, you see, they either didn't want us or our Wizarding family was dead. We're eleven—we just turned it in July. And I'm the older one!" she stated proudly. I could imagine how it felt not to be wanted by family—I was a werewolf for crying out loud, my aunts and uncles hadn't visited in years!

"I'll—I'll bring you to Hagrid." I led the children to the giant, who was steering the other first years into the boats.

"Remus! 'Ow are yeh? Doing fine, I hope! And, well, who's that behind yeh?" I pulled the two girls in front of me.

"Hagrid, these girls need to speak to Dumbledore. They're not registered, but they would like to attend Hogwarts." Turning my face away from their view, I added quietly, "They're parents are dead, they say. They were supposed to be home-schooled. Can you take them with you? This one's awful scared," I jerked my head in the direction of the girl who had found me… Hera, I think. She was shaking, absolutely terrified.

"Yeh don't have to be worried, I'll take yeh to Dumbledore! He's sure not to have a problem with it! We are a little low on students this year… I wonder why…" Hagrid pondered for a moment before turning back to us. I handed the children over to him and made my way to the carriage, aware of their piercing stare at my retreating back. As I hopped up the first steps, I heard Hera whisper to Hermione excitedly.

"Did you see him? Did you see her? And did you see _him?_ I forgot I would have to deal with that here—oh no, he's still older, isn't he? Please don't tell me that _he's_ a prefect!"

"No, I don't think he is. But I think I saw Malfoy—he's Head Boy, I saw the badge," Hermione replied. "You really need to calm down. I saw them, now relax. We just need to focus on getting past the Sorting Hat. And I didn't know that she and _him_ were friends! Did you know?"

_I'm going to get to the bottom of this,_ I thought, gazing out the window as the twins struggled to leap from the dock to the boats. They fell flat on their faces, barely making it in. They giggled in a childish way, something that wouldn't seem odd for a first year. But there was something different about them. _Remus Lupin, you're not the only one in Hogwarts with a secret. And this secret is just too good not to investigate!_ I called in my Marauder instincts and began to plot. First things first, though…

"Guys, I need some glue, a piece of parchment, and some ink and quills."

"Why?" they asked as they rummaged through their pockets for the supplies. I took it gratefully and began my plan. The face that had pushed me to the ground was very clear in my head. Another idea dawned on me.

"Oh and some of those firework things we bought last week. One will do." They handed one over, but looked at me in wonder.

"_Why?_"

"Do you think that I'll be able to pull this off?"

"_WHY?_"

"Oh," I said, a grin stretching across my face. Sure, there was the mystery of those twins, but I had another mission to achieve first. "Lucius Malfoy introduced me to gravel this evening. I decided to be nice and introduce him to a couple pranks. Care to join?"

* * *

**Hermione POV**

"Are you nervous?" Harry asked suddenly as we rowed our way to shore. I shrugged my shoulders, subtly motioning towards the two girls in our boat. "I am. What if they don't let us in?"

"Dumbledore is the headmaster, of course he'll let us in," I comforted. He visibly relaxed and we continued to row. Seeing Hogwarts in the boats the second time was just as beautiful and breathtaking as the first. Harry just _had_ to ruin the moment though.

"What if I don't get into-" he whispered quietly.

"You'll get into Gryffindor! Unless, of course, you don't want to! But you're _not_ leaving me there!" I hissed. He shrank back and the girls sitting beside us chose that moment to be friendly.

"I'm Elizabeth Laker," one girl with light blonde hair extended her hand. "And this is Lena Malfoy." She had hair even blonder than Elizabeth- it was nearly white. I shakily extended my hand to shake, afraid of this female version of Malfoy.

"Bloodline?" she asked nonchalantly. Harry rattled off our decided story.

"Our mum was Muggleborn. She died a few weeks ago." Lena's face fell ever so slightly. Then she turned her back and stared out at the approaching castle.

"Is it just me," I whispered to Harry quietly. "Or did a Malfoy seem upset that we're supposedly half bloods?"

"Yeah, she seemed upset… but maybe she's a "Sirius." Obviously, she's less willing to disobey her family, but I'm sure anyone would be. It was weird seeing him, wasn't it?" I nodded, biting my lip. It was a bad habit, but at least it was better than wearing a hole in the floor like Harry does!

* * *

The boat bumped up against the shore and we climbed out. We began to make our way up to the castle, Elizabeth and Lena a little behind us. A scream was heard from the far end of the castle- where the other students entered. Lena and Elizabeth began to immediately giggle.

"What is it?" Harry asked, curious as ever.

"My brother!" Lena gasped, ignoring the "bloodline" just for a moment. "He screams like a little girl!" Just then we heard four more roars of laughter- we recognized two.

"Who did it?" I speculated, fighting down giggles myself.

"Probably Black and Potter- Lucius always talks about what disgraces they are. He's going out with Black's cousin, actually. He's _Gryffindor_. And Potter's just a bloodtraitor. They hang out with half-bloods and Muggleborns like that Pettigrew and Lupin. Either way, it's pretty funny!" Lena said, finally calming herself down. "The only thing he'll regret about marrying Narcissa will be that he'll be related to him."

"He's going to be so mad!" Elizabeth piped up. "Wasn't he going to propose to her today?" A look dawned on Lena's face. She nodded solemnly. The doors slammed open before she could mention anything else.

And so the Sorting began. One by one, the children were called up to be Sorted, leaving behind just me and Harry. Lena was sorted into Slytherin and Elizabeth into Hufflepuff. The two girls waved to each other from their spots in the room, uncomfortable about leaving their friend.

Dumbledore stood to give his beginning of the year speech while Harry and I stood quietly. I gripped his shoulder again and I noticed he winced. I loosened my hand slightly, but not much.

"This year we have the pleasure of welcoming two new students that were not expected. We are sorry for the delay and the missing of their names on the list. First we will call up Hera Granger to be Sorted. Hera, if you would," Dumbledore smiled his special smile as Harry nervously approached the stage. He was trembling as he sat on the little stool, his knuckled white from squeezing the edges.

"Gryffindor!" The Hat yelled after an even longer Sorting than his original. He sighed, relieved, and went to join the table. I smiled as he took his seat and scanned the table- no Marauders. No Lucius Malfoy either…

"Hermione Granger, you're next!" I smiled and bounded up the stairs calmly. I spotted Harry's envious glare at my confidence just before my eyes were shielded with darkness.

* * *

**Hee, I totally considered putting Harry in Slytherin, because I saw a totally viable reason in To Understand by Cyanide Sonnets (and I actually got permission to use the idea) but then decided against it because it totally messed with my plot. Bummer, too, I really enjoyed the idea of writing that! Then again, maybe Harry!Girl, Timetravel!Harry and Hermione AND Slytherin!Harry would be too much. Agreed? Yeah, I thought so.**

**Okay, so mini cliffy for Hermione. Where do you think I'll Sort her? I already have it written but I like seeing what you think! And if you would like... reasons why she would be sorted there! Best answer gets dedication and a possible character (maybe for the character).**

**Soo... another contest piece. WHO IS ELIZABETH LAKER? Not a canon character as far as I know (neither is Lena, but oh well!), but can you guess who she is in my story?? She has a realtion to canon HP! If you can... free cookies, a hug from our favorite werewolf (Remus, duh! Oh and if you like Twilight series, I _guess_ you can have Jake... or Quil... or Embry... or Sam... or Jared... or Seth... or Paul (why though?)... or anybody that I missed! Personally, I'd go for Quil or Jake, but that's opinion! :)**

**That's it, I think! Review and give feedback! To tell you the truth, I love reviews that compliment my work, but ALSO tell me the weak points and strong points, what I need to work on, etc... I'll gladly take that! Seriously, I love that kind of stuff! Sad, I know! I'm pretty much asking for flames, asking for critism! Oh well, I do like roasted marshmellows! Happy reading (though it's late for that)!**


	4. Sirius Antics

AN: Aha! Here it is! It's super short, I'm really sorry, but I thought this was just a nice little insight to the Marauders. I know Peter seems... _too_ part of the group, but I meant it to be that way. he wasn't always a traitor! He may be a bit too outgoing, but this is how I picture him at this time. Sirius POV- oh joy! I love Sirius! The next few chapters will be varying in length, time between, and POVs. I'll be getting back to Hermione and Harry soon. Any predictions? Any ideas? I would love to hear them! Once again, I actually like the reviews that tell me what you like and don't. Yes, I like it. But just the usual "Omg, I love it!" is good as well! Oh, and ha, did you get my title pun?? and di any of your figure out Elizabeth Laker??

Dedication: SheWhoShallGoNameless and DramaticStarlet (who I'm sure didn't beta this one, but I'm mentioning for the sake of being a great Beta while she did it!)

Disclaimer: I don't own it!! Don't sue!

* * *

**Sirius POV**

"Moony, are you sure you're alright?" Peter asked as we ran through the hall, eager to get to the feast. McGonagall had held us behind to lecture us about the conduct of students in Hogwarts. She said that our prank was very inappropriate and she would take House Points- if the term had started.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied, gingerly fingering his forming bruise. It had spread across one whole side of his face and I was _glad_ we had pranked Malfoy. It wasn't anything bad! It was just some paper and glue and words! It didn't even involve magic!

"Let's start this school year with a bang!" James suggested, sliding down the banister. He toppled off at the bottom, but popped up smiling, glasses askew.

"Let's just make sure all the little first years know who we are!" I suggested, hopping onto the banister as well. I tumbled into James, knocking him down again. Remus laughed quietly, wincing from his injury. Peter was hysterical laughing though, and decided that Remus should try as well. A true Marauder, he pushed the werewolf down the steps so we were a big pile of body parts.

"Peter! What was that for?" Remus choked out as tears streamed down his face.

"I dunno. It was fun though! Get up you lazy bums, let's get going!" He ran ahead of us and we wrestled each other to get up. We raced through the corridors, finally coming to the Great Hall.

"Ready?" I asked, breathless. I glanced over to the rest of the group and everyone had a glint in their eyes- even our prefect! "One- two- three. NOW!"

We slammed open the door with a bang. The entire student populace turned to look at us and we stepped forward, trying to match our footsteps, but thoroughly failing.

"We're BAAAACK!" James cried into the air, his arm flailing around. It was my turn now.

"To all you first years, "we" means us! Get ready for a year of pranks-"

"Jokes, Gryffindor kicking your butt in everything!" Peter continued.

"And plenty buckets of freezing cold water!" Remus remarked smartly, stepping through the group. "I swear, I need to get leashes for you all! Don't you see there's still a Sorting? C'mon!" He grabbed us by the collars and grinned, happy with his performance. He was the "good boy," our alibi, our excuse. He needed to keep up the look, especially at the beginning of the year.

We took our seats next to the little brown haired girl that was talking to Remus at the station. Her eyes lit up and her body stiffened as we took our seats. Well, I guess sitting next to _us_ just did that to people. Her eyes turned back to the Sorting as she watched with huge interest.

"Ravenclaw!" The girl's mouth dropped open.

"And she made _me_ promise not to leave her!" she grumbled, watching the girl walk quickly to her seat.

"Now, I have some announcements to make before we begin our feast," Dumbledore stood and began his speech. "Thank you for our… entertainment this evening, courtesy of Mr. Potter, Mr. Lupin, Mr. Pettigrew, and Mr. Black. I would like to remind all students, old and new, to beware of the Forbidden Forest! Yes, Mr. Black, that means no midnight strolls through the trees. Anything from Zonkos is banned- Mr. Black, that would be referring to you again, and I beg of you all to not go jinxing the school brooms- Mr. Bla- oh no, wait, this time is Mr. Potter… To conclude it all- fill your plates, fill your stomachs, and have a good time!" Food appeared on the plates before us and James, Peter, and I yelled in starvation. Moony just watched us, shaking his head in disappointment.

"Moony, what's wrong with food?" I asked solemnly as he eyed our presentation with distaste.

"Nothing. Food is absolutely fine. I'm disgusted that you would waste your time _yelling_ about it instead of eating it! And I got the chicken legs!" Moony responded gleefully, taking the legs all for himself.

"No fair, Wormtail and I deserve the legs!" James argued. "We ate FIVE unknown Berty Botts! You promised!" Remus sighed and handed over two legs- one to each.

"And me?" I asked, holding out my plate hopefully.

"No, Padfoot, down, bad boy, bad boy! You didn't try the beans, you don't deserve chicken legs!" I sat down and pouted for a few seconds before claiming all the steak I could.

"Yes! And Moony, I got all your favorite pieces!" I rejoiced. He groaned and the little girl beside us squirmed with discomfort. Remus leaned over me to speak to her.

"Hera, right? Sorry if Sirius is being an annoying prat, that's just him. Where's your sister?"

"Ravenclaw," the girl said shyly. "She likes books too much. And it's okay, I'm fine, this place is just…big. And he reminds me of someone I used to know, it's no big deal, it's funny." I raised my eyebrows in surprise and Remus groaned.

"Great- his ego was just blown up by an eleven year old. Padfoot, if you need to have an ego inflate, at least try and get it from people around your age!" I rolled my eyes and the girl giggled. She seemed sweet, in a little sister sort of way. Plus, she looked very out of place, as if she wasn't quite comfortable in her own skin. I wondered vaguely what it could be, but pushed the thought aside with food. I would figure it out later- on a full stomach.

* * *

Ha, don't you love Sirius? He's the best... other than Remus of course. I sobbed for ages for Sirius and Remus (and Dobby, but that's besides the point) yet I barely cried two tears for Dumbledore. I felt horrible, but oh well! I cried more for Dumbledore in the 7th. Anyhow, I hope you liked it! I like reviews! Reviewers get to have a picture of Hera/Harry trying (and failing) to put on stockings!


	5. Potions and Diaries

**AN: Okay, get this- for Hermione's first part, SHE IS NOT A PREPPY LAVENDAR TYPE! She is _not_. But she is a girl and every girl feels this need eventually. She's taking care of herself and her appearance for once. I'm sorry I gave a delayed update (i usually go every Friday, but I didn't send it to my beta until Friday, so it was late...). I will start going into the plot next chapter. Any guesses, anyone? Oh and a reference to my other obsession... another book series... mispelled, of course, it can't be TOO similar, but still! Let me know in a review if you caught it!**

**This chapter is dedicated to She Who Shall Go Nameless, my wonderful beta! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

What had happened? How had I ended up in Ravenclaw? I mean, I knew I was smart, but still! I had left Harry all alone and he has no idea what's going on! How am I going to teach him to apply makeup? He needs to at least wear lip-gloss! And will he really be able to handle it with his parents and the Marauders here?

I glanced over to the Gryffindor table and Harry was staring dumbly at the fifth years. This was so not working out. I needed to give him something so he could contact me...

I overheard a seventh year complaining about how her younger sister had broken into her diary. That was it! Harry was going to kill me for it, but it should work.

That night, I snuck out of the Ravenclaw tower to go to the Room of Requirement. I asked for two diary-like notebooks–and voila, there they were! After casting some spells similar to the ones on Sirius' and Harry's dad's mirrors (I did my research), I needed to test it.

Testing, testing, one, two, three! I wrote in the journal I had chosen. It was the less girly one, the plainer one. Hey, I needed to get him mad somehow! Harry's book, the purple and blue one, vibrated just a little and as I flipped open to the first page I could see my words written at the top- _Testing, testing, one, two, three!_

I tried again, the opposite way. It worked. My plan was perfect! I would present it to him in the morning.

* * *

**Harry POV**

"Hey, Har–Hera! Hera!" Hermione ran up to the Gryffindor table as I took my seat for breakfast. She handed me a purple and blue notebook–purple! "You got your journal in my trunk. Honestly, be more careful, or I'll read it one day!" She stalked off to sit with the Ravenclaws as I stared at the book in wonder. A journal? What the–?

"Hi, you're Hera, right?" A pretty fifth year with curly red hair took a seat beside me–my mum. I nodded dumbly, my mouth wide open, I shut it quickly and moved over to give her more room. She smiled sweetly and introduced herself.

"I'm Lily Evans. Over there–" she pointed to my dad and the Marauders, who were currently having a food fight. "Is James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and of course–Sirius."

"I know Remus, he's a prefect, right? He helped Hermione and me yesterday. And James looks nice. So does Peter," I forced myself to say. I had an alibi to keep up! "And doesn't Sirius have a last name?"

"Yeah, it's Black. But to tell you the truth, he doesn't need one. He hates his family, so he kind of dropped it a few years ago. Besides, everyone knows him by his first name. And I can agree that Peter and Remus are nice, but I don't think I can agree at all about Potter."

Mum–no, Lily, she was Lily now–went through a quick explanation of the school, from schedules to social groups. She was torn from her tale of her first Potions class when a pale hand tapped her on the shoulder.

"So, Slughorn had us do a fun Potion–of our choice, from a certain list, of course! I had to work with Potter and he was so busy passing notes that he didn't realize that a scrap of his paper fell in the Potion. When it exploded, I was, of course, drenched with–oh, Severus, come sit down!" I gulped. Snape was sitting down with us for breakfast. Whatever happened to that nice conversation? I shot a look of desperation at Hermione and she whipped out a notebook. Typical Hermione. She scribbled something down and suddenly my notebook vibrated slightly. Not enough for anyone else to notice, luckily, but my arm was starting to shake from holding it down. I flipped it open to the first page and peeked in. Words were forming on their own- not another Riddle diary! And I thought Hermione was my friend!

_Calm, down, it's not a Riddle's diary! Jeez, Harry, it's like that mirror your dad and Sirius have. Now get a quill and write to me!!_

Oh. It was a communication device. I quickly excused myself from the table (not that anyone noticed. Lily was talking to Snape) and ran to the Great Hall.

* * *

**So, what's the point to this?** I wrote when I finally had privacy.

_Face it, Harry, you can__'t play a girl very well. You need assistance. I will give it to you, and since we're not in the same House, this'll have to do. We can also contact each other easily. It will erase if you want it to, but if it's stuff you want to keep, you don't need to. I'll show you how to do that later_. Man, how does she write that much? Doesn't her hand hurt? _Now, what was going on with Snape and your mum?_

**Hold up! I wrote back.Why do I get a purple diary?**

_Because. And it's a diary so you can have an excuse to write in it. Now, tell me!_ Geez, girls these days! First Ginny, now Hermione, who was next? Me?

**Fine. They're apparently great friends since before my mum went to Hogwarts. It's horrible, isn't it? I wonder why he called her a Mudblood after the OWLs though. What do you think?**

_Misunderstanding? Who knows? That doesn't really matter though, I just wanted information. And don't go messing with them!! That's not fair! Let them be, okay?_

**Then why did you want to know?**

_I was curious! Now, you have Potions with Slytherin. Say hi to Lena for me, will you? I'll say hi to Elizabeth!_

**I'll try to get through the Gryffindor/Slytherin forcefield. See you later, okay?**

_Fine. I'll see you soon. We'll sit together at lunch. You come meet my friends. Bye!_

Hermione had new friends already? That was unexpected. The clock chimed way off and I put away the book. Time to get "lost" on my way to Potions! Oh, how fun! Not.

* * *

I raced through the hallways after hiding out in the bathroom for a good 15 minutes. I obviously couldn't walk in on time. I would either look like a nerd or like I knew the school too well for a first year. I couldn't afford either. I slipped into the dungeons and was relieved to see that there were several empty seats. I plopped down onto the bench near two boys that seemed to act similar to Ron and me. The thought comforted me–that is, until a nearby girl pulled me away from them.

"You don't want to sit near them. They are so annoying. You're in my dorm, aren't you?" the girl gushed. "I'm Stephanie Mayer. You're Hera Granger, right? Your twin is in Ravenclaw, isn't she?"

"Yeah, she is. I always told her she read too much," I lied easily. She accepted it and went on telling me about her cousin, John. He was one of the boys I had sat near. I nodded and pretended I understood everything she was saying. Spotting Lena on the other side of the room, I took my chance.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but Hermione wanted me to say hi to someone for her. You can come if you want to, I guess," I interrupted Stephanie's rant about how I should wear lip-gloss– ridiculous, no?

"The person is in Slytherin? Yeah, I guess I'll come. You'll need the help." She stood and followed me on my quest to find the blonde girl. I tapped her on the shoulder and she whirled around, shocked. Her books fell to the ground and some fell on my toe. I jumped up, clutching my foot.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, are you okay?" she gasped, bending down to pick up her books. I lightly set down my foot as the pain reduced and helped her with her stuff.

"I'm fine. Hermione just wanted me to say hi for her. How was your first night?" I asked her trying to make small talk.

"Oh, it was nice. And tell Hermione I say hello too. Um … aren't you in Gryffindor?" Lena asked hesitantly as I took a seat beside her.

"Yeah, so? There are no assigned seats yet!" I excused myself. For some reason I didn't want to leave Lena there. I had no idea why … maybe it was because she looked so vulnerable alone.

"Hera! Gryffindors and Slytherins aren't friends! Slytherins aren't friends with anyone! Besides, you're not pureblood. My parents wouldn't like it if we were friends." My heart sank and I was sure that my smile was gone.

"Your parents aren't here. And aren't Severus Snape and Lily Evans friends?" She shrugged, as if it didn't matter.

"That's not his fault, he was friends with her before they came to Hogwarts. Well, that's what Lucius tells me. Hera, I don't want to hurt your feelings, but please go away. I don't want to get in trouble."

I sighed and left. You can't blame me for not trying! Lena did seem nice though–I was going to try again. And maybe I could get Hermione into it.

"She's a Malfoy, Hera. Honestly, you're lucky you have me here!" Stephanie lectured, telling me all she had heard from her older cousins and siblings. She had a lot of family, apparently.

When Slughorn came I was actually relieved. Not only did he show minimal interest in me, but Stephanie shut up when my Potion nearly exploded. There are some advantages to being terrible at Potions after all.

* * *

**Hey, I hope you like it! Lemme know! If you review you get... erm... you get... a picture of Harry with the purple diary!! Boy am I using a lot of photos for this story...**


	6. Mishaps with the Marauders

**Here is it! My beta, She Who Shall Go Nameless, and I seem to agree that this is the best. I think I displayed some of James here very well... meaning he is a total jerk that I want to strangle. Remember, people, this is his fifth year! And, seriously, do guys have no theories on Elizabeth? At all?? PLEASE? Someone?I love hearing theories and this story is getting more set in stone as I go.**

**dedicated to the wonderful She Who Shall Go Nameless, who took some time out of her very busy schedule to beta this!! We all are thanful for you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Or Wicked, as the following quote is from the song Wonderful (said by the Wizard). Nice little hint!**

**_"Elphaba, where I come from, people believe all sorts of things that aren't true. We call it history."- The Wizard, from Wicked, during the song "Wonderful"_**

* * *

_Harry?_ I wrote quickly into the notebook after dinner. I was curled up in my bed, already finished with my homework. The other girls were gossiping about boys—even in Ravenclaw things never changed!

**Yeah?**

He wrote back a few moments later. I paused, not sure if I should tell him what I had seen.

* * *

**--flashback--**

_I was walking to D.A.D.A. with Elizabeth. Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws had most classes together. We had been discussing our classes when I tumbled right into a fifth year__—__how embarrassing!_

_He spun around, his eyes flashing with malice. His wand was already in his hand, a hex on the tip of his tongue. Then he looked down and saw me, a little eleven year old._

_If I had been in my own time, it wouldn't be so bad. But now, I had to stutter and be flustered because I'm just a first year. So, I did just that._

"_S__—__sorry, are you okay? I didn't mean to do that, I wasn't paying attention, really!" I apologized over and over, scrambling to get my books from the ground. The boy's harsh features softened as he watched, and in no time, he was on the ground with me, scooping up the heavy textbooks._

"_Hey, Prongs!" a voice yelled from down the corridor. It was then that I recognized the boy. James Potter. I was speechless again. However, I didn't have much time to regain my bearings, because Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew came running up._

"_Who's this?" Sirius laughed, but in a rather nice way__—__he was teasing James. "You're new girlfriend? Thank goodness, he's gotten over Lily! Hear that, Pete? No more Lily this, Lily that!"_

"_No more Lily shaped handprints on his face!" Peter piped in, high-fiving Black. His tone became worried. "By the way, are you okay? I could hear that smack from our dorm last night!"_

"_Shut it, you guys!" James rolled his eyes, prodding them with his wand. "Leave the poor girl alone. She's a first year! And Peter, as a matter of fact, I woke up this morning and I couldn't see! She must've hit me hard."_

"_James, you have glasses. You can never see in the morning," Remus pointed out, but he was grinning._

"_Good point, good point.__" The four boys seemed to have forgotten Elizabeth and I. we began to inch away slowly from them. I had to hide my smile__—__it was marvelous! Harry's father, alive and well. Sirius Black, free and uncaring and alive! Remus Lupin, happy as could be. And Peter Pettigrew, not a traitor as of yet._

_A girl with flowing red hair walked towards us, a Gryffindor crest of her robes. Beside her, looking quite joyful, was a sallow faced Slytherin boy. Lily Evans and Severus Snape._

"_How odd," I speculated to Elizabeth as we walked by. "I never thought that a Slytherin and a Gryffindor could be such great friends."_

"_Me neither! It's weird isn't it? Oh well, they seem pretty content. That Snape guy__—__I heard nobody really likes him though."_

"_Yeah, I heard that too…" I trailed off, thinking about all the times when Ron, Harry, and I would complain about his class. Our backs were to the fifth years now, but we still could hear their shouts. Lily was talking to some other friends and we knew that Snape would be all alone._

"_Hey, look, guys! It's Snivellous!" Sirius shouted. Laughter rose from the Marauders and I even heard Remus give a stifled chuckle._

"_Leave me alone, Black," Snape mumbled._

"_No, I don't think we will," James smirked__—__I knew he was, even though I wasn't looking at him. "Petrificus Totalus! That's better. You see, Snape, we don't like it when people pick on our friends."_

"_James, Sirius, not here!" Remus hissed._

"_Shush! Now, you see, one of _your_ friends was picking on one of _our_ friends. You're friends with Lucius, right?" Sirius went on, pleasure in every note._

"_We were planning to show him what it's like when _his_ friends get picked on…" I ran before I could find the results. I ran and ran and ran and ran. I couldn't hear it. I couldn't know that I just walked by and let him get hurt. Sure, it was Snape__—__if it was in my time, it would be hilarious! But now… now I just couldn't stand it. Perhaps it was the fact that it was being done by people I respected and thought highly of._

_No. That wasn't it. It was a piece of it, but not all of it. It was because it reminded me of Draco Malfoy's cruel taunting of "Mudblood! Mudblood!" It reminded me of the way he picked on innocent kids. And mostly, because it reminded me of the screams at the Department of Mysteries. I couldn't hear it. I wouldn't._

_--_**end**

**flashback--**

**Hermione, you there?** The book vibrated slightly and I picked up my quill. I needed to make my decision. Would I tell him?

_Yeah, right here._

**What's wrong? Is everything okay?**

_Yeah. It's fine. I just miss home. How do you think we'll ever get home?_

**Who knows? I****'m just toughing it out. I can't take part in the conversation going on here****—****they're talking about guys. As you know, I can **_**not**_** do that … at least not how they're talking about them. I'm taken anyhow!**

_I thought you broke up with Ginny!_

**I did. Doesn't mean I don't still like her.**

_Doesn't mean you're taken._

**Does if she still likes me! And she does. I know.**

_Uh-huh. Right. So how was your first day? I didn't get to see you at meals._

**Okay, I guess. Oh, and I spoke to Lena for you! She said hi, but doesn't want to be friends.**

_What?_

**It's too difficult. Slytherin vs. Gryffindor and all.**

_What about Lily and Snape?_ I gulped as I wrote it. Much further into the topic and we'd be right where I was trying to avoid. Why did I have to bring them up?

**They've apparently been friends since before Hogwarts. I had no idea! It's so weird, what I don't know about my parents! Listen, I think they're downstairs in the common room right now. I can't take this girly talk anymore. I'm leaving. Talk later, okay?**

_Okay, fine. See you._

I set the book down under my mattress and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Harry POV**

"I'm going down to the common room," I announced quietly, jumping off the bed. The four girls in my dorm looked at me with shock.

"But, Hera… the only ones there are fifth years and up! I don't know about you but… well, I think it would be better if you didn't hang out with the older kids until we get you fixed up. You're reputation could be ruined," Stephanie said kindly- well, trying to be kind, I guess.

"What? Fixed up? Explain! Someone!" I demanded. They all sighed and circled around me.

"Hera … oh, Hera, we know that you're a tomboy. It's obvious, but that doesn't mean you can't look and act _nice_ sometimes, right?" a girl whose name escaped me began to lecture.

"Wait, what are you—"

"You don't even wear chapstick, I don't remember you even brushing your hair, you have no jewelry—not even a bracelet!" another ranted.

"What's wrong with that?" The gave each other those long stares you give when you know there's a lot of work to do.

"Sit," Stephanie instructed and I plopped back down on my bed. She gave me a once over and immediately began barking out orders. Merlin, when did eleven-year-olds get so efficient? Wait … this was in the past … so did eleven year olds get _less_ efficient? It certainly seemed so.

However, they weren't like this at all when it came to other things, like homework. It must be the makeup.

"The first thing is your hair," the told me. A girl with long, honey blonde tresses herself perched herself on my bed. She stood on her knees as she began to yank a brush through my hair. My mind wandering as it was, the yanks came unexpected.

"Ow!" I screamed.

"Well, if you brushed it every once it a while it wouldn't be so bad. Someone get me detangler!" Spritz, spritz. This was torture!

"And what does this have to do with anything?" I asked them after five minutes of the pulling my hair out by its roots.

"Hera, it has to do with _everything_. Amy, get that knot out yet?" Stephanie continued.

"Yep!" chirped the blonde girl. "She's nearly done!" _Yes!_ Now I could go downstairs! As Amy climbed off the bed, I leapt off and ran towards the stairs.

"Uh-uh. Bed. Now," Stephanie ordered. "You need your sleep if we're going to wake up early to do your make up and hair. And your outfit. It's a uniform, but you still can't just wear it _plain!_ You need to accessorize. It's not hard. Just a purse or a bracelet or a clip or something is enough to…" and she went on and on. This would never end!

If I thought Mrs. Weasley was scary... well, let's just say I will never shrink away from her again.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! And yes, eleven year old girls can be that scary and effiecent with makeup. I was one just a few years ago... and I don't know about where you all live, but near me, girls start wearing makeup and carrying purses by 10! I think my friends and I started carrying purses and wearing lipgloss at 8 or 9... and then they started wearing more makeup at 10 or 11. I was the last to wear anything past lipgloss... 12 :)**


	7. New Fics Voting

**Hey, guys.**

**Okay, let's see, bold writing, no chapter... uh oh, not a good sign.**

**Here's my announcement - this fic is on haitus. Pretty permanently. I think I'm going to take it down. I thought it was a great idea at first, and after all, time travel is practically something that every HP fanfic writer has to at least _attempt_. It's pretty much like law. To be truthful, I am much better at reading them than I am at writing them. So, unless somebody wants to continue this (and let me know if you would like to! I'll share you some of my ideas!), this is probably not going to be finished. I can't will the inspiration at all. I have about half the next chapter written and it's been like that for months.**

**I'm sorry!! Really, really, really sorry! Please understand that I have limited time and when my imagination doesn't want me to write something, it will not let me! I've been trying hard to pull through, but it's not happening.**

**On the other hand, I do have some HP fics that are coming along nicely. They aren't posted yet, but will be soon. **

**One is a oneshot, an angsty fic that is finished. I'm just waiting for the right time to post it. **

**Another is a Remus/Tonks fic that details their relationship throughout OotP. Pretty canon, in my opinion. I have some things that aren't specifically mentioned or part of it, but who says it couldn't have?**

**And the third, my most recently started, is another werewolf fic. I am suddenly very drawn to the wolves. This is an interesting one, I don't believe I've seen it before. Basically, Harry is kidnapped as a young child and raised as a savage wolf. I'm still working out the details to this one, with pack dynamics and how it's going to work out. Kind of complicated so far, but not so complicated that it can't be followed.**

**I also have something that's sort of my writer's block project for HP (I have one for Twilight, too!). It's another fic involving Harry!werewolf, but this time it's not AU. It takes place after DH. Not sure how far that's going to get, but it _is_ how my third idea came up. I was working on this and kept getting stuck and the idea popped up. I took it and it's working wonderfully.**

**The first three are what I am giving you. The oneshot will definitely be posted. The Remus/Tonks and werewolf!Harry are what I want you all to vote on. In replacement of this fic, which do you want to see?**

**Thank you all, and I'm so sorry that I won't be finishing this! IF nobody claims it and inspiration hits one day, I may continue. But it's not very likely.**

**Love,**

**b00kw0rm**


	8. New Fics Up Sorry!

**I have posted the werewolf fic under the name "Pack" and the oneshot under "Three Days." OH! And I have a fic about Remus as a child, a two shot, called "Loony Moony." It actually has some insight to him getting picked on in this fic.**

**Once again, sorry about putting this on haitus. Personally, I feel that the werewolf fic has so much more quality, much better writing, a better plot, and overall a better chance of surviving. I will consider continuing this eventually on my own, because, let's face it, I can't stand to let anyone else write my ideas (unless it's like, a fanfiction of a fanfiction, which I have seen, and seems plenty cool. Also AUs of AUs are AWESOME, though I usually prefer the original AU. Check out Lady Alinor's The World As We Know It for an example fo that! It has BOTH! People have written fanfics based off it and she's in the middle of an AU of it!). I might have offered it up, but after some thought, I do have some good idea for it. I might take it down one day and start over, fixing somehtings and giving it a more definite plot, but I don't know...**

**Anyhow, sorry again! And I hope you enjoy the new fics!**

**Love,**

**b00kw0rm**

**PS We're reading Stargirl in school, and for some reason, that signature made me think of Stargirl's signature. It's a star and a stick figure girl underneath. I could, dunno, make a book and a worm and have a perfect signature! My only problem is that doesn't have pics...**


End file.
